High Stakes Matrimony
by Alpha29King
Summary: Las Vegas is a city of trouble and the place where the lives of two Eevee-lutions collided. Blake Kincaid, a Flareon and cowboy from Wyoming, goes there to celebrate the birthday of one of his best friend. Fiona Weston, a Glaceon and workaholic businesswoman from New York, is there for a business meeting. After a night at a bar, everything changes.
1. The Trip

**High Stakes Matrimony**

**By: Alpha29King**

* * *

**AN: This story is set in a world of anthropolic Pokemon live. And no, they DON'T have any battle moves. I'm putting real animal in here as well. Yes, there will be Ponytas and Rapidashes riding horses. The Pokemon take the place of us humans.**

**Summary: Las Vegas is a city of trouble and the place where the lives of two Eevee-lutions collided. Blake Kincaid, a Flareon and cowboy from Wyoming, goes there to celebrate the birthday of one of his best friend. Fiona Weston, a Glaceon and workaholic businesswoman from New York, is there for a business meeting. After a night at a bar, everything changes.**

**Chapter 1: The Trip**

* * *

**Wyoming-Blake's ranch, a bit southeast of Casper.**

RING! RING! RING!

Blake Kincaid heard his phone ring. He put his spoon back into the bowl of cereal and stood up from the kitchen table. With a sigh, the Flareon walked to the living room of his ranch house, taking his mug of coffee with him. Sitting on his leather recliner, he picked up the phone from the maple table next to the chair.

"Hello?" he answered lightly.

"Good morning, Blake old buddy!" a male voice came loudly through the line.

"Morning, Frank," he greeted with a chuckle. "Waddya what?"

"Ya know that it's Igor's birthday in a few days, right?" Frank asked.

"Yup," Blake replied, sipping his coffee. "I still haven't figured what to get him."

"Don't worry about it," the caller suggested. "If you can, just get him a damn cake. Or a bottle of scotch."

"Is this conversation going somewhere?" the Flareon gulped the rest of the coffee. "Just say it."

"Alright, alright! But first," Frank chuckled. "What kind of coffee are you drinking right now?"

"The usual," Blake answered with a grunt. "Now get to the point."

"Alright! Sheesh!" Frank whined. "Remember how Igor always said that he wanted to go to Vegas, but never could?"

"Mmhmm," Blake said, putting the mug on the coffee table.

"Well," Frank paused for a bit. "We're taking him to Vegas, baby!"

The Flareon pulled the phone away from his ear, then waited a while before putting it back. "No need to shout."

"Sorry," Frank apologized. "We're spending a week over there. I got us some rooms at Caesars Palace."

It took Blake a moment to realize something. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean 'we'?"

"Exactly what it means," Frank answered. "Igor, Alex, Lucian, Nicholas, Jason, me,… you."

"No way!" Blake jumped out of the reclined. "I can't. I have work."

"Don't lie to me," Frank said bluntly. "You don't have anything to do right now. And the cattle drive isn't for another two weeks. Besides, there's still snow on the ground, so you won't be getting any rescues until most of the snow and ice has melted away. Come with us and I'll make it up to you."

"How?" the Flareon said as he paced around the living room.

"I help you with the cattle drive," Frank said proudly. "I might even convince the guys help out too."

"Do you or any of 'em know how to ride a horse?" Blake sat back down.

"Yeah. Duh." Frank sarcastically answered. "I'll even ask somebody trustworthy to come every morning and feed the chickens."

"Fine," Blake scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I'll go."

"Cool." Frank sounded happy. "Pack your bags. I'll come pick you up in a few hours to grab some lunch at Marcy's before heading out. Ciao."

"Whatever, bye." Blake hung up with a sigh.

He placed the phone back on the receiver and at the scenery through the window, deep in thought. All his had gotten married and had kids. He was the only one that was still single. He had yet to find Ms. Right. Then his mind wandered back to the memory of how he met his friend. They were in high school and they had PE class together. One day they were put on the same team for a relay race. After that day, they were practically inseparable.

Frank MacAllister was a Mightyena and from the only rich family in town. He was the oldest of three, two boy and one girl. His brother was the younger one and his sister was the middle child. His father was Mightyena and the CEO of a company based there in Wyoming. His mother was a Liepard that his father had eloped with during a business trip to Australia. When Frank grew up from a Poochyena into a fine Mightyena, he inherited the company from his father. He married an Absol named Éclair. They were now the proud parent of twin girls.

Jonathan Igorevich, or Igor, is an Arcanine and from a family that escaped soviet Russia in the mid-sixties. Though his parents have a weak Russian accent, he doesn't. He was a single child. Directly after high school, he married his childhood sweetheart, a Ninetales by the name of Zoey, and have three kids. Two boys and a girl. Jonathan is owner of his own mechanic shop.

Alex Haines, a Gallade, is from a proud family of cops. Being a cop himself, he works hard not to stain the family name. His method of working are a bit unorthodox. He is always improvising when stuck. Alex always goes to his family when he needs some advice. The day he graduated from the academy, he had met a Gardevoir named Mary, and married her a year later. They now have a son and a daughter.

Lucian Campbell is a Lucario from a military family. His siblings joined the military as soon as they could, but Lucian followed Alex into the police academy. His parent were a bit disappointed in his decision, but supported him either way. He got lucky to be partnered up with Alex for the beat patrol. He met a Lopunny named Shania while line dancing at a bar and married her a few weeks later after knocking her up that night. Their son is a lively one.

Nicholas McGregor is a Linoone from an Irish family. Like the stereotype suggests, he loves his spirits like a true Irishman. He loves his job as a park ranger at the Edness K. Wilkins State Park. It helps him control his drinking. He ended up marrying a Furret named LeAnn Lambourne, who had gotten lost on her hike through the forest. They are now the parents of six kids and counting.

Jason O'Connor is an Umbreon from what is considered to be the normal American family to most. His family definitely wasn't perfect. To escape the insanity of his life at home, he would sleep over at any of his friends' houses whenever he could. When he couldn't, he would camp out somewhere. He now works at his father's hardware store, along with his three brothers. He met an Espeon named Miranda while doing some Christmas shopping for presents for his friends at the mall. They are happy with the three daughters and single son they have.

Leaving the living room, he returned to the kitchen to finish his now soggy cereal. After doing his dishes, he went upstairs for a shower. He stood under the hot water for a few minutes before washing himself off. Once he was done and got out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he picked out his clothes. Blake changed into a fresh pair of red boxer, then slipped into a pair of jeans and a red and black flannel shirt. Lastly, he slipped on some socks and his old pair of cowboy boots. Standing in front of his dresser-mirror, he combed his hair. Afterward, he pulled an old suitcase from the closet in the hallway and started packing some clothes. He also packed the laptop he had gotten as a birthday present from him mother.

Noticing that he still had a little over an hour before the Mightyena would come to pick him up, Blake dragged his packed suitcase downstairs and left it in the living room. He then moved to bookshelf and pushed a few books aside, revealing a safe. The Flareon retrieved two ten-thousand dollar stacks of one-hundred dollar bills, in case he decides to gamble, before closing the safe and hiding it behind the books again. He then placed the money inside a pocket of his denim jacket, which was hanging from a coat rack. To pass the time, Blake turned on the TV to watch to country music videos.

Time definitely flew by because soon, Blake heard a car horn. He turned off the TV and stood up to look out the window. Outside, on the dirt driveway, next to his red pickup truck, was a black van. And Frank was in the driver's seat, waving at him as if to tell him to hurry up. Blake grabbed his wallet, keys and cellphone from the coffee table and shoved them into his pockets. He threw on his denim jacket and perfectly placed his cowboy hat on with one hand, and then grabbed his suitcase and laptop bag and headed out the door. After locking the door, he got into the van, where all his friends were already ready.

"Alright let's go," Blake said.

"Not quite yet," the Mightyena said. "First, we're going to Marcy's for lunch."

With a nod from everybody, Frank put the van in drive and off they went.

Marcy's was a diner owned and run by a Gothitelle named Marcy Cornwell. Every chance they got, the guys will get together to eat there. The diner food was like no other. It served American cuisine, obviously, as well as Italian, Chinese and Japanese food. Today, the group just went with some burgers and fries.

"That was good," Jonathan said, patting his stomach as they left the diner.

"It always is," Lucian commented, picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"I'll never get tired of the food here," Frank grinned.

"I don't think any of us will," Blake said to which everybody nodded in agreement. Then he thought of something. "Are your wives really okay with this?"

"Yep!" Frank exclaimed. "The only restrictions to put on us are one – no strippers, and two – no hookers. Other than that, we're free to do whatever we want."

The other five Pokemon nodded at that.

"Whatever," Blake rolled his eyes and turned his head. "Let's go."

They climbed back into the van.

"Alright!" Frank smiled. "To the airport!"

"Airport?" Jason was confused. "We're not driving to Las Vegas?"

"Hell no! It would take at least two days to get there by car, with all the roads we gotta take," Frank huffed. "We're flying in my private plane. It's all fueled up and ready to take off once we get there."

"I forgot you had a plane," Nicholas said, scratching the back of his head. "Alright, let's fly!"

* * *

**New York-somewhere in New York City, Fiona's day**

Fiona Weston waited in line for her turn at coffee shop. The line moved at its own pace, but she was still getting impatient. Shifting her briefcase from one hand to another, she kept on waiting. Soon, her came as she stood in front of the counter.

"Large regular black. No sugar. And a blueberry muffin," Fiona ordered.

"Right away ma'am," the cashier, a Nidoking, said and pressed the order in the computer.

Fiona only had to wait a few minutes for her order. Once she got her coffee and muffin, she walked outside and waved for a taxicab. After telling the driver, a Volbeat, the destination, the car drove off.

She was on her way to work for a marketing firm owned by one of the richest Pokemon in the city. The Glaceon never took any sick days or vacation days. She would even stay late just to finish her paperwork and sometimes took work home. Her office, which she got after climbing through the ranks, was plain. There was no potted plant or pictures of her family. Her desk was bare, except for her computer and phone.

Her coworkers, and even her boss, had suggested she find a man to marry, so that all her hard work would mean something later. Her answer was always that she was too busy for a relationship and that she rather concentrate on her career. After a while, everybody just gave up. Everybody already had a family or was in a relationship. And after two years of working there, the loneliness was slowly getting to her, though she doesn't know it yet.

It didn't take that long to get there. After exiting the cab, she paid the driver and told him to keep the change. The two-minute long ride up the elevator seemed to take forever, before it reached her floor. She greeted everybody before arriving at her office. She immediately set herself to work. It was an hour later that she was interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she called, removing her glasses.

"It's me Ms. Weston," a Delcatty answered. She wore a white cardigan, a black knee length skirt, white stockings and black flats. She also had a pair of fully circular glasses and no make up.

"What is it, Abigail?" Fiona asked with a pen in her hand, ready to continue her paperwork.

"Mr. Michaels wants to see you in his office," Abigail replied.

"I'll be there soon," the Glaceon, pushing her chair back to stand up. "You can go now, Abby."

"Yes, Ms. Weston," the Delcatty nodded and returned to her desk.

"I wonder what the old man wants now?" Fiona asked herself before leaving her office.

The walk to her boss's office wasn't long. When she arrived, she knocked on the redwood doors and waited a while before hearing a reply.

"Enter, Ms. Weston," said a masculine voice from within the other side.

Fiona opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind her. She walked to the desk and stood in front of a Raichu in his mid fifties. He wore a completely black three-piece suit with black tie included and a black leather dress shoes.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Michaels?" she asked her boss.

"Yes," the Raichu said, with elbows on the desk and hands under his chin. "But before we start, I want to ask you this. How's your hunt for a boyfriend?"

"Sir!" Fiona gasped. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm too busy for a romantic relationship."

"Please, Ms. Weston," Mr. Michaels raised a hand to quiet the Glaceon. "You're starting to sound like a broken record."

"Get to the point sir," Fiona subjected. "I really need to get back to work."

"A company that is headquartered in Las Vegas wants to work with us and they're planning a deal," the Raichu said.

"And what does this have to do with me?" she asked.

"They want a meeting at their headquarters," he replied.

"You want me to accompany you to Las Vegas?"

"I'm not going to Vegas," he said throwing her a red flashdrive. "But you are."

"But sir—" Fiona started, but Mr. Michaels cut her off.

"My granddaughter's piano recital is this weekend," he explained in a calm manner. "I am not planning on missing it."

"You could go to the next one," she tried to reason with him.

"Family is the most important thing in my life," the Raichu sighed. "This company is maybe… fifth or sixth."

"I understand," she dropped her head in defeat.

"Good!" he smiled with closed eyes. "Go home and pack your bags. I booked you a flight departing from JFK tonight. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes sir." She nodded and shoved the flashdrive into the pocket of her coat, before leaving.

Mr. Michaels stood there for a while, looking out his large floor-to-ceiling window and thinking with arms crossed and tail wagging. 'Hmmm… Maybe she'll marry a tourist while drunk. One can only hope.'

Fiona picked up her things from her office and headed to the first floor. Once she exited the elevator into the lobby, she went out side and haled for a cab.

"TAXI!" she called.

Immediately a cab pulled up and Fiona climbed in.

"Where to Miss?" the cabdriver, an Ampharos, asked.

"Corner of East 59th Street and 5th Avenue," she directed.

"Roger that," he said with a nod and but the car in drive.

It took about twenty minutes, due to the traffic and all the red lights the cabdriver had to get past. The cab got out of Madison Avenue and entered East 59th Street heading for 5th Avenue. When the driver reached the corner, he stopped the car.

"We're here, Miss," the Ampharos said, interrupting Fiona from a phone call.

"Thank you," she said, stepping out onto the asphalt. "How much will it be?"

"It six dollars and fifty cents," he charged.

Fiona handed him a twenty. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, ma'am," the cabby nodded and drove off.

Fiona walked a few yards before coming upon her building. The elevator took her to the top floor where her apartment, with a great view of Central Park, was located. She unlocked her door and entered, then heard a feminine voice.

"That you, Fiona?"

"Yeah, it's me, Gwen," Fiona replied as she closed the door, then went into the living room.

There, sitting on the couch and watching TV, was Fiona's roommate, Gwen McPherson. Gwen was a Mawile and a New York City native. She seemed to only be wearing a New York Giants jersey and a pair of jungle camo panties. Fiona guessed that she wasn't wearing a bra under the jersey. The Mawile worked as a tour guide at the zoo a few blocks from their shared apartment.

"What are you doing here right now?" Fiona asked, surprised. "Don't you have work?"

"Nah," Gwen shook her head but kept focus on the TV. "It's my week off. But what about you?"

"What about me?" Fiona asked in confusion.

"What are you doing home so early?" the Mawile asked.

"I have a business meeting in Las Vegas and I have to leave tonight," the Glaceon explained. "So I'm here to pack a few things, since I'll be staying there for a week or so. Or so says Mr. Michaels."

"Okay!" Gwen stood up from the couch and stretched. "While you pack, I'll order us some pizza."

"Whatever," Fiona muttered and walked into her bedroom.

She pulled her suitcase from under her queen-sized bed and opened. She filled it with a few changes of clothes and usual necessities. Fiona then undressed and went into her bathroom for a shower. About an hour later, she came out of the steamy bathroom in a white bathrobe. She went to the kitchen to join Gwen. Grabbing a slice, she noticed that the Mawile had finally put some pants on. However, they were a pair of denim daisy dukes.

"It's about time you got some pants on," Fiona muttered before biting into the slice of All-Meat pizza.

"I had to," Gwen said after finishing her third slice. "The pizza got delivered about ten minutes ago and I had to answer the door."

"That makes sense," Fiona cocked her head with a nod.

"What hotel are you stayin' at?" the Mawile asked while searching the fridge for something to drink.

"The old man reserved a room for me at New York-New York," the Glaceon answered.

It was about thirty minutes later when they were finished with the pizza.

"Girl, you better start getting ready," Gwen suggested. "With how unpredictable the traffic here is, it's better if you leave soon."

With a nod, Fiona stood up from the table and went back to her room. Closing her door, she slipped out of her bathrobe, letting it drop to the floor, revealing that she only had a frilly black bra underneath. After sliding a drawer out, she picked a pink garter belt and a pair of black stockings. Once those were on, she clipped the belt to the stockings. Then she slipped on a pair of black panties that matched her bra. From the closet, she withdrew a solid white dress shirt, a black knee-length skirt and a pair of one-inch black heels. She pushed her tail through the hole of her skirt after putting it on. It also took her almost an hour to get her hair and make up right.

She walked out of her bedroom with her purse and laptop bag flung of a shoulder and her suitcase being pulled by its handle, moving on its little wheels. Gwen stood at the door waiting while holding a jacket. She had changed from her shorts into a pair of jeans.

"You need this," Gwen said, handing her the jacket. "It gets cold at the airport, no matter how badly they blast the heater, and the plane while you're waiting for takeoff."

"Thanks," Fiona accepted it.

"C'mon," the Mawile motioned to the door. "I'll see you off."

Gwen grabbed her own jacket from the rack and followed Fiona into the hallway. The ride down the elevator was quiet.

"TAXI!" Fiona called immediately after she and Gwen exited the building

The cabby, a Zangoose, popped the trunk to put the suitcase in. The Glaceon turned to her friend and gave her a hug.

"See you in a few days," Fiona said after releasing her and climbed into the cab.

"Yeah, see you in a few," Gwen returned with a nod.

"To JFK," Fiona ordered the cabby before closing the door.

Gwen waved at the cab after it pulled off. With a sigh, the Mawile turned around and walked back into the building.

It took three hours for the cab to reach the airport. The reason being that there was a traffic jam where the 495 and the 678 connected and there was no way around it. It ended up costing Fiona a hundred dollars flat. After getting he ticket, which turned out to be a first-class ticket, and going through security, she sat down and waited.

"I can't wait to get this over with…"

**TBC**

* * *

**Alrighty now! How'd you like it? Leave your reviews and I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Next chapter: Welcome To Fabulous Las Vegas**


	2. Welcome To Fabulous Las Vegas

**High Stakes Matrimony**

**By: Alpha29King**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome To Fabulous Las Vegas**

* * *

**Following Blake**

"We'll be landing at North Las Vegas Airport in about ten minutes," Frank mentioned, looking up from the book he was reading.

"About fucking time," Jason groaned. "My ass and tail are becoming sore."

Everybody started to laugh.

"Did you have a car ready for us as wel?" Nicholas wondered.

"I got us a limo to take us to the hotel," Frank proudly admitted.

"With the way you spend money, I'm surprised you haven't gone broke," Alex said, scratching his chin.

"What do you mean?" the Mightyena paused from his book again.

"You bought Blake that ranch and all that land," Lucian reminded Frank. "And then, when we mentioned what cars we wanted, you went and bought them for us."

"You even bought the tools I needed at my shop," Jonathan added. "And those aren't the cheap."

"Oh, don't forget the jewelry he got for our wives," Jason remembered.

"The company had a sales boom two years ago," Frank explained. "We made more money than we were expecting."

"You didn't ship out jobs over to China just to make more money, did you?" Jason asked.

"Oh hell no!" Frank snapped his book closed. "I wouldn't dare put my employees out of work. Everything my company makes is made in the good old U.S. of A. I even made sure that this plane was completely built in the U.S."

Everyone quieted down to think about it. Then Alex remembered something.

"You've been awful quiet, Blake," the Gallade turned to face the Flareon.

"Hmmm?" Blake turned away from the window. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

The group knew what he was thinking about, so they decided to change the subject. They talked about other things, as the plane got closer to Las Vegas. About two minutes before landing, they buckled up. After they landed and put the plane in a small hangar, they climbed down and were led to a waiting limousine by the limo driver, a Scizor, himself.

The ride in the limo was loud and rowdy. The men talked about what they wanted to do on their own. Frank was planning to hit the driving range at one of the many golf courses in Vegas. It would most likely be the Wynn. Jason planned to visit the Guiness World Record Museum. Lucian and Alex wanted to go see the aviation museum. Jonathan was planning to go hit the nearest gym if the hotel didn't have one. Nicholas planned to hit an arcade instead of a casino and maybe buy something for his wife. Blake was just going to buy a few souvenirs for his mother.

When they reached the hotel, they climbed out of the limo and headed inside. A bellhop took their bags inside. Frank led them to the counter.

"Welcome to Caesars Palace," the receptionist, an Emolga, greeted them. The name pin read "Sarah".

"Thank you," Frank nodded. "I have a few rooms reserved."

"May I have your name?" the Emolga asked.

"Frank MacAllister," the Mightyena gave his name.

"Alright," Sarah said and started to type into the computer. It took her a minute to find the information. "Seven singles, right?"

"That's correct," Frank replied with a nod.

"Here are your keys," she handed everyone a key. "Someone will escort you to your suites."

They said their thanks and walked to the elevator. Their rooms all ended up being on different floors. Everyone was taken to their assigned rooms. Blake was the last one to his room. The Flareon entered his suite and the bellhop left his bags near the couch. After thanking the bellhop and the guide, they left and Blake fell into the comfortable couch. For a while, he sat there thinking of what to do, then he remembered to set his watch one hour back, because he was now in a different time zone.

"Hmmm," Blake sighed as he but his suitcase on the bed and opened it. "What to do? What to do?"

He decided to browse the internet through his laptop. He pulled it out of his bag and opened it while sitting on the bed. Blake kept browsing for a few hours. It was almost six when Frank called him to say it was time for dinner and that the gang should meet up downstairs in the dining area. He shut off the computer and put back in its bag. He got off the bed and put his hat back on his head, then walked out. The Flareon was the first one in the elevator and his friends got on as they went down.

"I wonder what's on the menu and what's the special?" Jason asked as his stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Blake said sternly.

"I can't help it," the Umbreon whined, rubbing his belly. "You guys know I have a fast metabolism."

"Yeah, we know," Lucian sighed. "You keep reminding us once every fucking week."

"Is it really that often?" Jason asked with bewildered eyes.

"Mmhmm," Alex nodded with closed eyes and crossed arms.

"Wow!" O'Connor was surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Well you do now," Frank said, standing in the corner of the elevator.

"Sorry," Jason apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Kincaid standing at the other corner with the rim of his hat concealing his eyes.

They laughed until the elevator reached the first floor and the doors opened.

"Finally," Jason grunted. "Let's go eat."

* * *

**The next morning… Still with Blake**

Blake woke up and sat up on the bed. He was confused about where he was, but it quickly came to him.

'Oh yeah, I forgot,' he thought, rubbing his face to fully wake him self. 'I'm in Vegas.'

He reached for his cellphone that was on the nightstand and checked the time. It was almost 8:30. While climbing out of bed, he stretched. Letting himself drop into the couch, Blake picked up the suite's phone and dialed for room service. He just ordered pancakes and coffee. Once his breakfast arrived, he tipped the Electivire and ate. Afterward, the Flareon decided to take a shower. It was about fifteen minutes later that Blake walked out of the in just his boxers, while using the towel to dry his tail.

"Not bad," he complimented the shower. "But it doesn't beat my home shower."

Blake then proceeded to pick out his clothes from his suitcase. He retrieved a fresh pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. After slipping into a clean pair of socks and his boots, he sat on the couch and jumped into the internet. He was looking for a map of Las Vegas with the locations of every shopping area in the city. He found five malls. Three of which were located along the strip. Once he decided on which one to go to, Blake shut off the laptop and got up. Heading for the door, he grabbed his denim jacket and cowboy hat.

In the elevator on his way down, his friends also got in when the elevator stopped on their floors. They kept quiet until they reached the first floor and walked into the lobby.

"So where are you guys going?" Blake started.

"I going to go see that world records museum," Jason said grinning.

"Seriously Jason, you got to stop reading those books," Alex shook his head. "Lucian and I are going to the aviation museum."

"Mmhmm," the Lucario nodded. "We told you guys yesterday."

"I'm hitting some arcades and maybe some slots," Nicholas replied. "Maybe I get a large case of poker chips and a poker table so we can play at home, and a snow globe for LeAnn's collection."

"I am gonna work out, then I'm going swimming," Jonathan laughed.

"I'm getting myself a set of golf clubs and hitting the Wynn," Frank answered while stretching his arms. "What about you Blake?"

"I'm going shopping to get something for my mom," the Flareon muttered. "Jonathan, you better not buy yourself your birthday present."

"Oh well let's go and do our thing," Lucian said

They decided to walk, since their destinations weren't that far and split up. While on his way, something popped into Blake's head.

"I should get Jonathan a present for his birthday tomorrow…"

* * *

**That same morning… With Fiona**

The plane landed at McCarran Int'l Airport. After grabbing her bags, Fiona walked out and climbed into the first cab she saw. Once the cab pulled up in front of New York-New York, she paid the cabby, a Sawk, and went inside. Luckily, her boss, Mr. Michaels the Raichu, had reserved a suite for her in advance. The Glaceon didn't have to do a thing.

"Thank you," Fiona said once she got her key from the Nidoqueen at the counter.

A Blaziken escorted her to her suite. Once the escorting Pokemon was gone, she let herself drop onto the bed. Fiona pulled her cellphone from her pocket and checked the time. It was 10:00. She called up some room service, then called her friend, Gwen the Mawile.

"Hello?" Gwen answered after four rings.

"Afternoon Gwen," Fiona responded.

"Oh, Fiona!" the Mawile squeaked. "You finally made it to Vegas?"

"Yeah," the Glaceon sighed in response.

"So, watcha doin' right now?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing right now. I'm just about to have breakfast before taking a nap," Fiona said, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"What!? Didn't you get any sleep on the plane?" Gwen asked.

"Nah. Some fat Raticate sitting next to me was snoring all night," Fiona explained, then yawn. Something then caught her ear. On Gwen's side of the line, there was a creaking noise and she also noticed that the Mawile was breathing hard. "Um… Gwen?"

"Yes… AH! Fiona?" the Mawile replied with a gasp.

"Are you having sex right now?" Fiona asked, hoping that she wasn't.

"Ye-AH!" Gwen gasped loudly. "Say hi, Damien."

"Hello," a masculine voice said through the phone, with a groan.

"O-kay," Fiona said with a sweat drop. "You and your lawyer boyfriend have fun."

"Defense Attorney," Gwen corrected. "SWEET dreams."

Fiona hung up. It was then that she realized that her free hand was up her skirt and down her panties. She quickly pulled it out and headed to the bathroom. After washing her hands, there was a knock at the door. The Glaceon greeted the Swampert that brought her breakfast and tipped him. Once her food was gone, she collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep immediately.

Fiona woke up at around seven o'clock, still in the same position as when she collapsed on the bed. She dialed up her roommate again. It was ten at night in New York at the time.

"Hello?" a male voice asked when the phone was answered.

"Who's this?" Fiona asked. "And where's Gwen?"

"I'm her boyfriend, Damien Montague," the man answered with a chuckle. "And she's taking a bubble bath right now."

"Oh! You're the Jolteon lawyer," the ice-type Eevee-lution remembered.

"Defense Attorney," Damien growled in annoyance. Then he remembered something Gwen had told him. "So you're in Las Vegas, huh?"

"Yeah, so? What's it to you?" Fiona asked as she sat herself up on the bed.

"You should stop by the PBR," the electric-type Eevee-lution advised.

"PBR?" Fiona tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah! It's this country bar on the strip," Damien told her.

"You like country music? You've been to Vegas?" Fiona was confused again.

"Yeah and yeah," the Jolteon said. "I go there every year for my parents' anniversary, since they live there now."

"Oh, okay," the Glaceon muttered, then a thought popped into her head. "Now that I think about it, how long were you and Gwen at it?"

"Hmmmm…" Damien tried to remember. "I think it was three or four hours. Oh, Gwen's out now. Let me pass you to her."

Fiona heard some talking before Gwen answered the line.

"Wassup Fiona?" the Mawile asked after receiving the phone from the Jolteon.

"Not much, just about to go have dinner," Fiona explained then added more. "Plus I decided to call you up since I just woke up."

"What are you planning on having?" Gwen asked with raised interest.

"I'm planning on heading out for some dinner," Fiona yawned.

"Cool! Cool!" Gwen said with a sarcastic tone. "Get me a few souvenirs before you return to New York, okay! Bye!"

"Alright! Bye!" Fiona laughed lightly. "And take a pregnancy test in the morning."

"Ah fuck," was the last thing Fiona heard Gwen say before she hung up. She knew that her roommate and her boyfriend had forgotten to use condoms.

Seeing that her clothes were still in a presentable condition, the Glaceon decided not to change. Fiona grabbed her purse and walked out of her suite.

"I need some food… and a drink…"

**With Blake**

* * *

Blake sat on a bar stool at the PBR with a beer in his hand. He had finished his shopping at around four. He managed to find the perfect gift for Jonathan the Arcanine. He had also bought a few too many souvenirs for his family that he had to purchase two more suitcases just to fit them. After wrapping Jonathan's present, he decided to play some poker at the casino.

An hour, and $32,000 worth of winnings, later, Blake left the table and exchanged his chips for some cash. The Flareon had somehow enjoyed seeing the faces of his opponents when he kept on winning. He went back to his suite to pick up his phone and then headed out for a walk. He was just that good. He doesn't need to cheat because he doesn't care if he wins of loses.

Along his walk, he came across a group of three homeless men, a Persian, a Wobbuffet and a Bibarel, and bought them some food from a nearby fast-food joint. Blake also gave them each two hundred dollars form his winning. They thanked him before he continued on his stroll. Eventually he found himself at this bar. After ordering some Chicken and Waffles, and a beer, he stared at the TV. There was a hockey game on, LA Kings at Phoenix Coyotes. And the Kings were winning. But he really wasn't paying any attention to it.

It was halfway through the game, that he noticed a Glaceon sitting next to him. Apparently, she just got there. Plus, his food was gone and he was still hungry, so he ordered something else and some more beer. He decided to order a cheeseburger with French fries. Blake didn't know why he did, but he heard her order a BBQ burger with a side of tater tots and a beer.

Her burger arrived a little after his. When her napkin was all used up, she was going to ask for another one, but Blake gave her, his.

"Here," Blake offered, holding his napkin up. "You can have mine."

"You don't need it?" the Glaceon asked, accepting it.

"Nah," Blake shook his head, almost dislodging his hat. "All I've got on me are crumbs."

"Well, thank you," she nodded once.

"You're welcome," the Flareon said before returning his attention to the hockey game.

He was starting to enjoy the game. Blake made a mental note to start following hockey. It was during his fourth beer that he was starting to notice how beautiful the Glaceon sitting at his side was. A few minutes later, while he raising his beer to his lips, the Glaceon asked him something surprising.

"You're not gonna hit on me?"

Blake put his beer back down and turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Blake replied while slowly shaking his head. "You want me to?"

"No, but I expected it, since you gave me your napkin," she said.

"I was only being polite," he explained. "I was raised that way."

"Oh." Blake thought he heard relief and disappointment in her voice. "Anyway, the name's Fiona Weston. Nice to meet you."

She stretched out her hand.

"Blake Kincaid. Pleasure," Blake took her hand and shook it politely.

For the next few hours or so, they made small talk. The Eevee-lutions got to know each other. They also shared a dessert and had little too many beers.

"Sho you're not m-m-married, but jour fwends are…?" Fiona asked, completely hammered.

"Nah-hu," Blake shook his head wildly.

"A-a-are… are… are you…hic… afraid?" The Glaceon was having trouble with her speech.

"Nope!" The Flareon was having a hard time staying balanced on the stool.

"Then I dare you to k-kiss me,"

He did the dare and gently pulled in for a kiss. When he stopped, he took off his hat and put it on her head.

"You're pretty," Blake complimented

Fiona blushed. "Why t-thank you."

"G-give me another d-dare. Oh fuck, I t-think we had too much to drink."

"Let m-me think of one and I think y-you're right." Fiona said as she place a hand on her chin and started to think. "Alright, I g-g-got one."

"Gibe it to me!"

"I d-dare you to…"

**AN: I hate cliffhangers,**

* * *

**so I decided to leave you guys off with one. You might have to wait a little longer for chapter 3. I'll be working on some of my other fics for a while. And for those who are waiting for a LEMON, don't worry. There will be some before this fic is over.**

**PS: While you're waiting for the next installment, why not read some of my other fics.**

**Review and comment please.**


	3. What The Hell Happened?

**High Stakes Matrimony**

**By: Alpha29King**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is the third chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What The Hell Happened?**

* * *

"Ugh…"

Blake sat up after waking up with a headache. He dragged himself backward so he could recline against the headboard. He then started rubbing his temples with his index and middle fingers, trying to ward off the pain. It was a while before Blake felt his chest was cold. The Flareon looked down at his torso and saw it bare. Lifting the blanket was a bad idea, since the only thing he saw was his naked crotch. He spotted his clothes scattered all over the floor.

"Hmmm…"

He heard a moaning exhale, and turned his head to the left to face the source of the sound. He came face-to-face with a Glaceon. She was laying on her side, facing him, and with both her hands under her cheek. Her fur was a bit matted and the smell of sweat was radiating from her. Her bangs were covering some of her face. He didn't know why he did it, but he did. He gently moved her bangs with his finger. It was then that he noticed how beautiful she was. Her pink lipstick was smeared. Blake wiped his lips with the back of his hand and looked at it. The back his hand was pink.

The Glaceon's slow rhythmic breathing was soothing, causing the Flareon to smile. Then he felt himself getting an erection when he remembered that they were both naked. He decided to think of something else and looked around the room. He definitely wasn't back at Caesars Palace. He had to shield his eyes as he faced the window. The curtains were white, but closed. Growing up with a friend that traveled across the country for business came with its advantages. He sometimes got invited to go with Frank on these business trips. It was thanks to this that Blake learned to figure out the star rating of every hotel and motel he stayed at by seeing the décor of the rooms. He guessed that this one was at least three stars. It was when he raised his hand to cover his mouth for a yawn, that he saw it. There was a ring on his ring finger.

"What the…?" Blake whispered to himself.

Something shiny on the end table next to bed caught his attention and reached for it. Picking it up, he realized it was a motel key. With his heartbeat picking up speed, he scrambled to get out of the bed, but was careful enough not to wake up his apparent mate. Everything spun. He tried to recollect the memory from the night before, but failed, only re-intensifying his headache. Once he was calm again, he proceeded to dress himself. After grabbing his jacket from near the door did he notice a piece of paper sticking out of one of the pockets.

First, he pulled his cellphone from the other pocket and checked the time. It was a bit after 6:30 in the morning. Slowly he retrieved the paper from the pocket. It turned out to be four pieces of paper and a picture. The picture was attached to the bigger paper with a paperclip. The picture showed him and a recognizable Glaceon smiling in front of a building. There was a red heart-shaped with an arrow going through it that read, "Cupid's" in cursive letters. The first piece of paper was connected to the picture with a paperclip. Quickly studying it, Blake found out it was a marriage license and registration. Then he read his 'newly' wedded wife's name.

"Fiona Weston…" he whispered it. 'What am I gonna tell them?'

The other three papers were receipts. The first one was also from Cupid's. It listed only copies of the photo. The second one was the receipt for a jewelry store where he had apparently purchased an expensive pair of matching wedding rings, which ended up costing him a little over twenty-thousand dollars. The third receipt was from a pharmacy where had bought a box of envelopes and some postage stamps.

Not wanting to disturb the sleeping Glaceon, he decided to wait until later to see her ring, so he started looking for the other things. The Flareon located the already opened box of envelopes but no stamps or pictures. And after a quick count through the box of a hundred and found that there were six envelopes missing.

"Oh… Shit…" Blake groaned. "I think I must've mailed them… Damn."

With his stomach growling, he decided to go out and get something to eat. Being that it was still early, the only place he could get breakfast at was from a vending machine or a chain fast food restaurant. He chose the latter. Slipping into his denim jacket, the Flareon left in search of food.

* * *

Blake entered the motel room about an hour later. It was almost 8 o'clock. He did not just stop at a burger joint, he also stopped by a donut shop and the same pharmacy from last night. Upon placing the bags on the small round table, he noticed that the Glaceon was still asleep. But it seemed that the aroma of the breakfast burgers, donuts and coffee was getting her up. The Flareon laughed silently as he sat down and waited for his wife to fully wake up, while he ate.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Blake said after she sat up and started stretching.

Realizing where she was and that she was naked, Fiona immediately covered herself with the comforter.

"Who're you?!" she asked. "Where am I?"

"Apparently, I'm your new husband," he replied raising the certificate up. "And we're at a motel which I didn't bother to check its name. Hungry?"

He got up and handed Fiona her share of the food and the certificate. She took them and started eating as she studied the piece of paper. Then she looked at her hand to see the ring. It matched Blake's but the only difference was that hers had a two-carat diamond embedded on it.

"How did this happen?" Fiona tried to wrack her brain around the situation.

"We were drunk last night," he remembered as he looked at the photo before handing it to her.

"I'm so not drinking anymore," she told herself causing Blake to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…"

She decided to let it go for later.

"Where're you from?" she questioned.

"Wyoming," he answered sullenly. "You?"

"New York."

"Hey, um… Fiona?" Blake muttered.

"Yeah?" the Glaceon said, finishing her coffee.

"Are willing to give this marriage a shot?" he asked, hopefully.

"Maybe," Fiona said. "But only if I get to know you properly."

"Alright," the fire-type nodded. "But ladies first."

Fiona the Glaceon smiled. "I live in New York City. But to be more accurate, I live near Central Park in Manhattan with a roommate. Her name's Gwen McPherson and she's a Mawile. I was actually born and raised in Rochester, but I moved to the NYC for college and stayed for my career. My mother died from breast cancer while I was away at college. After that day, my siblings don't contact anymore, and I'm basically the only one that still talks to my dad these days. I work for a marketing firm and I'm here in Vegas under orders from my boss to attend a business meeting in his place. What about you?"

Blake sighed. "I'm from Casper, Wyoming. I'm adopted as well as most of my siblings. All my siblings are already married. I've chosen to live in a ranch from where I run a rescue center for animals. Many of the high schoolers volunteer to help me out on the weekends. I live alone. And I'm here to celebrate one of my friends birthday, which is today."

"You're adopted?" Fiona gasped.

"Yep," he answered. "I was found by a young couple and toddler daughter in a dumpster. I was put in there by my biological mother who was a high school senior attending her senior prom. The same couple that had found me decided to adopt me. My birth mother, an Espeon named Christine, was sent to jail for a few years. My adoptive mother, a beautiful Lilligant named Nora, and her husband Chris, a Roserade, didn't want to see me in the system. Their birth daughter, Emma, is the best sister anyone could ask for. They loved the feeling of adoption, so they adopted four more kids. My parents run an old fashioned barbeque restaurant."

"So you were a prom night dumpster baby?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Do you stay in contact with your birth mother?" the ice-type wondered.

"Only on my birthday and Christmas."

Suddenly, Fiona felt like she had heard something she shouldn't have. Out of nowhere, she started feeling sorry for the handsome Flareon in front of her. Did he really trust her with such sensitive information like that? Then she noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"How many relationships have you been in?" Fiona asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Blake looked up.

"Just answer me!" She commanded.

"Three," he said then stayed quiet for a while. "I managed to propose to my first girlfriend, but she said no, breaking my heart, so I chucked the ring into the river. I broke up with the second one after I found her trying to get into my safe. She told me to forget about the animals and focus only on her. The last one broke up with me after she mistook my sister for another woman, thinking I was cheating on her. She wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain it to her."

"What was your sister doing there?"

"She was there to try and hide from a stalker," he muttered. "When the man was outside my ranch, I had two of my buddies, who are cops, surprise him and haul his sorry ass to jail."

"You're afraid of getting hurt again?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah," Blake nodded as he looked down at the floor. "I just gave up on the dating scene, though I still look for Ms. Right. She doesn't even have to be perfect. What about you?"

"I haven't dated at all since I was always to busy keeping my grades up and working on my career," she replied as she finished the last donut. Then something came to her. "What time does your friend's birthday party start?"

"Noon…" he hesitantly said. "…Why?"

"No reason, really," she shrugged. "I just didn't want to hold away from your friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta change so I can head back to the New York-New York to slip into a fresh set of clothes."

Fiona got off the bed, wrapping the comforter around her body. She picked up her clothes from the floor and walked towards the bathroom. Before she could even reach for the bathroom's doorknob, Blake was behind her. With one hand he slipped the thick bed cover from her and ran quickly ran his fingers through her hair. While the Glaceon was temporarily paralyzed by his touch, the Flareon hurriedly slipped out of his clothes. He then softly licked on her ear, causing her to drop her clothes from her arms. Fiona trembled. His hands slid down her back with his thumbs rubbing the diamond patterns until they were on here hips. He pulled her backwards towards him. She gasped. Fiona felt his growing erection against her back. He cupped her breasts and kissed her neck while lightly playing with her nipples. She suddenly felt a yearning deep in her abdomen.

He surprised her by letting go and lifting her up bridal style and carrying her back to the bed. Blake gently laid her down on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her body. He was never one to like women for looks alone. He was after a combination of three things. Firstly, it was kindness. Secondly, it was brains. And lastly, it was the beauty. His mind kept telling him that he had just found Ms. Right and to not let her go and he was starting to agree.

Fiona felt her face growing hot. She squirmed under his intense stare. He kissed her and she responded quickly. Their tongues battled for dominance and their hands roved each other's bodies. He pulled away and started to lick her neck, moving his tongue down her body. His slid down her body with him. He left a wet trail from her neck, down her collarbone, between her breasts, down her flat stomach and stopping at her belly button. The whole thing sent shivers through her body. He straddled her.

'He looks nervous,' she noticed.

'She looks nervous,' he thought.

He nibbled at her pointy ear. He made her gasp by softly biting her neck. He kissed her collarbone and moved down to her breasts. He licked her nipple, making it erect. He nipped it, causing her to start panting. She squirmed under him and her legs spread slightly. He took it as an invitation and kneeled between her legs. One hand went down to her leg. He could not get over how her fur felt. Softer than velvet or the most expensive silks. His other hand slipped between her legs. It was hotter and wetter than he expected. His fingers found the little nub and he rubbed it lightly with his index finger.

Fiona bit back a scream. She never would have guessed that she could feel so good. His fingers skimmed her folds until he found her warm opening. He slipped his index finger followed by his middle finger. He thrust them in and out of her, while softly rubbing her clit with his thumb. Fiona's body was on fire, metaphorically, at this point. His mouth on her breast, his fingers inside of her, his thumb rubbing her clit, it was more than she could bear. He noticed the way her pants increased and he sped up. Her moans grew louder and louder until, with a shudder, she came on his fingers.

"Where'd… you… learn… to… do… that…?" she panted.

"Having three girlfriends did give me some experience," he smiled.

He spread her legs further apart and pushed his fully erected manhood inside of her. He felt an unbelievable heat and wetness. He slowly drove his penis into her. He pulled out slowly and pushed himself back inside her again. She started moaning. The thrusting sped up. He soft moans increased in volume. He leaned down and kissed her hard. His lips crushed her. Their moans reverberating in each other's mouths. He squeezed her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples.

She started moving her hips against his. Their pelvises grinded against each other, sending shockwaves throughout both their bodies. Her arms rose to wrap themselves around the ruff on his neck. She put her hands on his shoulders. Fiona noticed Blake's arms were shaking as he tried to keep his weight off her, as he was afraid of crushing her. She pulled him down on top of her and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She writhed underneath him. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, forcing him deeper inside her. Her tail constricted itself around his fluffy one. This new sensation of friction was driving them both closer their peaks.

Blake started thrusting harder, deeper, and faster than he had before. Fiona felt her abdomen getting tighter and tighter. Her nails dug into Blake's back as she had her second climax. Her legs tightened around Blake, holding him still against her. Her walls contracted around him and she felt a warmth fill her womb as he climaxed inside her with a loud grunt.

He collapsed on top of her and she buried her face in his ruff, their breathing labored. He pulled out and rolled over to the other side of the bed, pulling her with him so she could lay in his arms. Her head lay on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. Fiona found herself thinking as she felt Blake's hand rub her back. Soon she heard 'husband' talk.

"Penny for your thoughts," he muttered.

"I think I will give this accidental marriage a chance," she said. "But…"

"I won't force you to quit your job back in New York City or give up on any dreams you have," he replied. "It's your choice, not mine."

Then she felt him getting hard once again.

The Flareon let out a soft chuckle. "Wanna go for round three?"

She smiled and sat up to straddle his waist and impaled herself with a moan.

* * *

**AT NOON…**

Blake ran out of the elevator of Caesars Palace resort with a gift-wrapped item under his arm. He had gotten back to his room at around 11:15-ish and took a quick shower before changing into a clean set of clothes. He had chosen to go with a black denim jeans and a tight-fitting black graphic t-shirt with a picture of Wyoming on it. He still wore his belt, boots and cowboy hat.

He and his wife parted ways temporarily so that they could do their separate thing. He had a birthday party to attend, and she said she was going to call her roommate and her dad to tell them the news about her quick, beer-induced marriage. And to get her things ready for the business meeting she would have the next day. The swapped information before going to their individual hotel room, but promised to meet up again soon.

It was not long 'til he found his friend waiting for him in the lobby. They were to meet there before heading out to a restaurant which Frank had made a reservation for the Jonathan's birthday party. He high-fived them all before they walked out and climbed into an awaiting limo. On the way there, the Arcanine kept begging them to tell him what they have gotten for him, since they all got him something. Blake laughed, but his mind kept going back to his morning with his accidental wife. Soon the long white car pulled into the parking lot of a four-star-ish looking restaurant.

"We've arrived, sir," the limo driver, a Bisharp, informed the Mightyena, as he pulled the limo in front of the doors.

"Thank you."

The chauffer got out, walked around and opened the doors for them. They climbed out and hurried toward the eatery. As soon as they walked in, they were escorted to an isolated booth near the back. There was a small table next to it. The gang placed their presents on the table. It was not long before a waitress, a Vaporeon, walked in with menus and a tray with beer. She took their orders, which they all went with the same thing, and left. The guys chatted while drinking their beers as they waited for their food. They did not have to wait long for their grub.

"Alright! Let's chow down!" the Russian was excited. "The sooner we're done, the sooner I can open my presents."

"Dude, you're sounding like a child," Jason commented.

"It's not everyday someone from Wyoming celebrated his birthday in Vegas," Jonathan grinned.

"True," Alex nodded. "Oh so true."

"But wait 'til we get back. I wonder what kind of present his wife will give him," Nicholas remarked.

At this, the Arcanine blushed. Immediately, everybody started laughing. An hour later, they were done with the appetizers, the entrees and the desserts, and it was time for the birthday boy to start unwrapping. He received a WWII soviet uniform from Blake who bought it at a military surplus store, a set of tools for his personal car from Lucian, a mock Mosin-Nagant rifle from Frank, a painting of the Winter Palace from Alex, a racing game from Nicholas, and a new camera from Jason.

They helped to carry everything back to the limo, and they went back to Caesars Palace to enjoy the rest of their vacation. Blake lay on his bed, looking at the picture of Fiona and himself last night.

'I hope this one doesn't end in another heartbreak for me…'

* * *

**Alrighty then! Finished!**

**I did not put much detail into the birthday party because I don't know what fully grown men do when their wives put strong restrictions on them and they follow through. Will Fiona quit her job and move to Wyoming to be with Blake? Will Blake sell the ranch to move to New York City to be with Fiona? What will Blake's parents think about this? Is Fiona pregnant? Is Gwen Pregnant? Will Fiona keep her job and still move to Wyoming? So many questions, huh?**

**Oh well. Until next time. This was Alpha29King, signing off.**

**Please review.**


	4. Welcome Home Or Not

**High Stakes Matrimony**

**By Alpha29King**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I was working on my other fic and I also had family visiting, so I didn't have time to be on my computer. Oh well, but here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcome Home… Or Not**

* * *

**Two Days later**

Blake woke up with Fiona cuddled up next to him and her head on his chest. They were in his Caesars Palace suite. It was two days after their marriage. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked the time. It was five minutes after 7:30.

Her meeting yesterday was a success, and the company wanted to work with her company. To celebrate, he took her out to dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in Vegas. And once they got back to his suite, they got it on.

Turning his head, Blake stared at the two large duffle bags sitting on the couch with eight-million dollars in them. He immediately remembered how he got that money. The morning before, he entered himself in a high stakes game of Texas Hold 'Em. The game started at around eight in the morning and it ended at around 4:30 in the afternoon. He won it and a total of ten-million dollars. He had already spent two-million on things for his family. With his mother having a thing for antiques, that is basically, where almost six-hundred-thousand dollars went. Another thousand was spent on toys for his nieces and nephews. He even found all the parts he needed to restore his dad's old '67 Mustang Fastback and the broken down classic muscle cars he had bought and never got around to fix them.

He even found out that his wedding pictures were mailed by overnight express, which made him even more nervous.

His thoughts were disrupted by Fiona awakening as she quickly got up and ran towards the bathroom. Soon, Blake heard her throwing up, so he got up and went to see if she was okay. He found the Glaceon on her knee with her head over the toilet. He went down on one knee and helped her by keeping her hair out of her face. When Fiona was finally done, Blake helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" the Flareon asked with worried eyes.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I was having a nice dream about me and my mother when I was a child, then all of a sudden I wake up feeling sick and needing to throw up."

"Wait here," Blake said as he walked out of the bathroom. He returned a minute later. "I forgot to give this to you two days ago."

He handed her a pink box.

"Pregnancy tests," Fiona read the label. "Are your sure?"

"It might be the only explanation for your sudden sick feeling and urge to throw up," he shrugged closing the door behind him as he exited the bathroom.

While he waited for the results, the Flareon ordered some room service. The food was already there, and her husband in a bathrobe, when the Glaceon walked out of the bathroom.

"So…?" Blake asked walking over to her.

"I used all three tests that were in the box," Fiona said voice shaking. "And they all came out positive."

"Yes!" the fire Eevee-lution rushed her, hugged her, picked her up, spun her around, and laughed. "We're going to be parents! I'm so happy!"

At first, Fiona was confused by his response. She thought he did not want a child, but upon seeing his reaction, she was happy, too.

"Blake! Put me down before I get anymore sick and puke all over you!" she snapped.

"Sorry," he said, putting her down and led her to their awaiting breakfast.

Through breakfast, they talked. However, Blake did most of the talking. He talked about his family with more detail than before. He told her about all the animals that have been brought to his ranch after being rescued from cruel owners and the high schoolers that liked to volunteer there on the weekends. She had to admit that she loved horses when he mentioned the horses he has helped to recuperate.

"Blake," the Glaceon muttered. "I want to go live with you."

He almost choked on a piece of toast in surprise. "…What?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love New York and I'll always be a New York girl, but it's fairly easy for a kid to fall in with the wrong crowd there," she explained.

"And you don't want our kid to do that?" Blake questioned.

"That…" she shrugged. "…And there's your love of what you do. Besides, even if you come live with me in New York, where exactly are you going to open a ranch in the big city?"

"Hmmm… Good point," he nodded. "I sure did hit the jackpot. Smart and beautiful."

"Look at us," Fiona sighed. "We barely know each other, we've been married only three days now, and we're acting like as we've been married for a while."

"I guess you're rig—"

A loud knock at the door interrupted Blake.

"Blake, open up!" Frank yelled. "I need to tell you something important!"

"What does Frank want now?" the Flareon muttered as he went to open the door. "What is it?

The Mightyena barged in. "It's bad, Blake. It's bad. Oh… Hello." He noticed the Glaceon on the couch.

Blake knew he had to do this first before he got any information out of his friend.

"Frank, this is my wife, Fiona. Fiona, this is my friend, Frank MacAllister," he introduced them.

"What… How did this…?" the Mightyena stammered for a bit, then it came to him. "Oh… You two got black out drunk and married each other."

"Uh-huh, and we're staying married," Blake nodded. "Now tell me what's so important."

"First off, congratulations," Frank patted his friend's shoulder. "And the cattle drive has been canceled."

"Wait… what?" Blake gaped. "What happened?"

"Two nights ago, some people stole over half the cattle and shot and killed a few more," the Mightyena informed. "Your sister, Elsa is leading an FBI unit in the investigation. Oh, and a rescued mare was dropped off at your ranch this morning."

"So we're going home early, huh?" the fire Eevee-lution asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Frank nodded. "Your wife can come, too. This way, you can show her your ranch… and introduce her to your family. But before that, introduce her to the rest of the gang."

"What time are we taking off?" Blake wondered.

"One o'clock," Frank mentioned.

"Alright," the Flareon sighed. "Now get out of here so I can pack in peace."

"Okay," the Mightyena headed for the door. "I gotta tell the other to start packing anyway."

With that, Frank left.

After eating breakfast, Fiona got dressed and left to pack her own things and check out of her own hotel. She promised to be back soon. It was lunchtime when the Glaceon returned as her husband and his seven buddies waited in the lobby.

"Fiona!" Blake called when he noticed her.

"You weren't kidding Frank," Alex the Gallade said when he saw how the Flareon and the Glaceon interacted, which was very… lovingly.

"No I wasn't," the Mightyena muttered shaking his head and getting to his feet. "The limo's here and we've got to get lunch before we head to the airport."

"I've never ridden in a limo before," Fiona mentioned.

"It's not as luxurious as it sounds," Blake murmured.

"Aw come on, Blake," Jason the Umbreon muttered. "You can't be serious?"

"My couch at home is way comfier than the limo's seats," the Flareon sighed.

"I kind agree with Blake," Lucian the Lucario said. "Even the seats in Frank's plane are better."

When they reached the limo, the driver, the same Scizor from when they arrived, held the back door open. Blake helped Fiona in before entering himself. The rest of the group climbed in as the driver started filling the trunk with their bags. Frank was the last on in.

"Driver, we are hungry," Frank called from the door as the driver put the last bag in the trunk. "Take us to Burger King."

"Right away, sir," the Scizor replied, slamming the trunk shut, then proceeded to close the back door before heading for the driver's seat.

The ride to the nearest BK was not long, but it was quiet. Blake stepped out to order the burgers. He even purchased one for the driver, since he noticed that the Scizor looked a bit famished. With nine Whopper combos and a few orders of onion rings, he returned to the long car. Handing the red bug his own food he climbed into the back. Once the limo got moving again, the fire Eevee-lution introduced his friends to his wife.

"Her name's Fiona," Blake said. "And she's from New York."

"Hi," she greeted nervously.

The guys accepted the Glaceon's greeting with stern nods.

"Fiona, this is Jonathan Igorevich," Blake motioned towards the Arcanine. "But we call him Igor for short. He's a mechanic."

"Yo," the Arcanine waved.

"That's Alex Haines," he pointed to the Gallade. "A police officer."

"Hello," Alex nodded.

"That's Lucian Campbell," Blake motioned to the Lucario. "He a police officer and Alex's partner."

Lucian only wave because he was too busy eating.

"The Linoone in the Denver Broncos hat is Nicholas McGregor," he introduced. "He's a park ranger."

"Sup," Nick said before shoving a handful of fried into his mouth.

"The one in the hockey jersey is Jason O'Connor," he motioned to the Umbreon. "He works for his father at a hardware store and a bit of a handyman."

"Mornin'," Jason muttered before taking a bite out of his burger.

"And you've already met Frank MacAllister," Blake said, reintroducing her to the Mightyena. "He's the CEO of a company that makes farming equipment."

"Glad to make your acquaintance," Frank said after taking a sip from his soda.

The rest of the ride was fairly adequate.

* * *

"Mr. MacAllister," the pilot, a Cacturne, called. "We've hit some pretty strong headwinds and it'll take us an hour to reach our destination.

"Alright," Frank nodded, noticing that Blake and Fiona were holding hand, making him smile. "Thanks for informing me, Rodney."

It has been two hours since the left from North Las Vegas Airport. On the beginning of the flight, the Mightyena gave the full details about what had happened. After the information of the stolen cattle, Blake asked about the condition of the mare. Once he got the detail, or at least a few of them since Frank did not know the full situation either, the Flareon slumped back in his seat as Fiona looked out the window and he thought.

It was long before the plane landed.

"I think Fiona and I will take a cab back to the ranch," Blake suggested after stepping out of the private jet.

"Why?" Frank questioned.

"Your van can't fit another person and anymore luggage," the Flareon reasoned.

"Oh yeah," the Mightyena realized that his friend had a point. "C'mon guys."

Blake helped his friends get their things into the back of the van and saw them off before calling a cab over. The cab ride was quiet and long. It was an awkward silence since neither knew what to say. Nevertheless, before they knew it they were at the ranch. After paying the cabbie, he carried their bags inside.

"This is it," Blake said, dropping the bags in the living room. "My… well, our home."

"It's absolutely beautiful," Fiona marveled as she looked around the room.

"Glad you like it," he nodded heading for the front door. "I'll give you a tour later, but I gotta check the mare in the stable first."

"Can I go with you?" she asked.

"Sure," the Flareon shrugged.

Blake led Fiona to the stable, but when they got there, somebody else was already there. He was a Rapidash in blue jeans, brown work boots, and an Indianapolis Colts graphic t-shirt. He was looking into one of the stable stalls.

"'Sup, Hugh!" Blake called walking towards the Rapidash.

"Hmmm." The fiery unicorn took notice of the approaching Flareon. "Afternoon, Blake!"

"What're you doing here?" Blake asked when he reached Hugh and high-fived him.

"I dropped this rescued Clydesdale mare, and since you weren't here I decided to wait for you to get here," Hugh explained, then he noticed an approaching Fiona. "Who's the lady?"

"My wife," Blake muttered as he opened the stall door. "Her name's Fiona."

"When did you get married?" the Rapidash wondered, confused.

"Three nights ago," the fire Eevee-lution replied as he looked over the mare that could barely stand on her own. "She's pregnant."

"Who? Your wife or the mare?" Hugh sputtered.

"Both," the Flareon sighed. "The mare should be giving birth soon being as emaciated as she is. When it comes to bringing horses back to good health, you're the best at it. Therefore, when the foal is born, you can take the mare to your horse ranch and care for it. I'm sure your wife would be happy to finally have a Clydesdale in the ranch. I'll keep and raise the foal."

"Deal," the other cowboy nodded before leaving. "Call me when it's born. See ya!"

"She's beautiful," Fiona said from the stall door.

"She'll be more beautiful when she's back to a healthy weight," Blake grinned walking out of the stall. "Come on. Time to settle you in and wait for when my family figures things out."

Smiling and holding hands, they walked back inside the house. Fiona found Blake's tour of the house fascinating as she noticed how clean and well organized it was. It was most dinnertime when some knocking disturbed the couple as they sat in the living room watching TV.

"I wonder who could it be?" Blake asked sarcastically already knowing who it was. Getting up, he stretched then walked to the door, and opened once he reached it. "Evening, mom."

There, on the porch, stood a Lilligant dressed warmly in red, and an annoyed-looking Roserade in a white t-shirt and khakis smoking a cigarette on the dirt driveway. Soon, three more cars started pulling in. Moreover, they were all very familiar-looking. Blake face-palmed himself and groaned in annoyance.

"Don't 'Evening, mom" me, Blake!" the Lilligant reprimanded. "Where is she?"

"Ummm…" Blake hesitated for a bit, then noticed three of his siblings climbing out of the other three vehicles and he sighed. "Come on in, she's inside."

He stepped aside and let his mother through, and waited for his siblings and father to come in as well. His only two sisters, Emma and Elsa, led the brother, Anthony. Emma was a Lilligant and a third-grade teacher for the local elementary school and the only biological child of his parents. Her two kids, four and five years of age, followed close behind. Elsa was a Wigglytuff and an FBI agent, which was easy to tell since she was wearing the jacket and hat. Since she lived Cheyenne, her husband and three kids could not be here. Anthony was a Zoroark and a snowboarder for the US Olympic team. He was not married yet, but was already engaged to a Zangoose from Tennessee named Michelle.

He waited at the door until his father finished smoking and walked inside. It was then that Blake shut the door. When the Flareon finally stepped into the living room, he saw that his family, except for his father, was staring at Fiona and she was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Will you stop staring at her like that!" Blake growled. "She's not going to do anything bad to you guys!"

"That's for us to decide!" his mother snapped. "Your past three girlfriends broke your heart. I don't want it to happen again."

"Don't you worry," the Flareon sighed as he sat down next to Fiona. "That ain't gonna happen."

"How'd you know?" Elsa asked, keeping her eyes on the fidgeting Glaceon.

"She's already carrying your niece or nephew," he mentioned.

"How do you…"

"Don't start with that!" Blake snapped interrupting his mother. "We were together the whole time."

An argument ensued for while between Blake and his sister and mother. Blake's father, Chris, and Anthony did not want any part of this and strolled into the kitchen for some beer. Soon, Emma and her two kids joined the two men in the kitchen and prepared a couple of Hot Pockets for her children and grabbed a beer for herself. There they waited for thing to settle down before returning outside. In the end, they waited for almost thirty minutes. With a sigh of relief, the three adults exited the kitchen and entered the living room once more.

It seemed like Blake had won the argument.

"Now, son," his father started. "Why don't you properly introduce us to your wife?"

"Alright," Blake nodded with a sigh as he stood up and the nervous Glaceon to her feet. "This is Fiona Weston… now Kincaid… She's from New York City where she works for a marketing firm."

"Where'd you two meet?" Emma asked.

"Ironically… at a bar," the Flareon replied rubbing the back of his head.

"At least you won't end up being alone for the rest of your life," Anthony shrugged.

At that, Blake laughed dryly. The conversation went on for another two hours. Fiona got to know her new nephew and niece since Emma's kids started calling her "Aunt" immediately. Elsa was the first one to leave since she had to investigate the cattle theft and killings. Anthony took his leave ten minutes later saying that he was expecting an important e-mail soon. Emma went home next because it was nearing her kids' bedtime. It was down to Blake, Fiona, and his parents.

"C'mon, Nora," Chris muttered to his wife as he got to his feet. "It's time for us to take our leave."

"Alright," the Lilligant nodded as she stood up. She then surprised her new daughter-in-law by hugging her. "He's a good person, so don't let him go."

"I… I won't," Fiona replied as was released from the hug.

"You did good, Blake," his father patted him on the back.

"Thanks, dad," he smiled.

A few minutes later, after properly saying their goodbyes, Blake's parents left.

"That was weird," Fiona stated as plopped herself back on the couch.

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "What are you planning to do when you go back to New York?"

"Don't know yet," she answered. "I'm hungry"

Blake laughed, standing up and walking to the kitchen. Thirty minutes later, Fiona caught the smell of something delicious emanating from the kitchen. She got off the couch went to the kitchen. There on the table were two bowls filled with Stroganoff. He held a chair out for her and she took it. Their small dinner was satisfying.

Without warning, Blake pushed his chair back, stood up, walked over to her, and picked her bridal-style. He carried her through a hallway, up the stairs, and down another hallway before reaching the bedroom. There, he gently laid her on the bed. She knew what he wanted because she wanted it, too. They undressed each other as they kissed and soon he was on top of her. Blake teased her by prodding her.

"Please, Blake," Fiona whined. "I want you now."

Kissing her, he slowly entered her. His thrusts and her moans started slow. As he sped up with the thrusts, her moans got louder. He bent down and kissed her, moaning into each other's mouth. Soon their movements were in sync. As her arms and legs wrapped around him, her back arched. It did not take her long to notice that his arm were getting tired again as he tried to keep his weight off her. She tightened her legs, forcing him deeper inside her.

Their pleasure was short lived. They climaxed sooner than they wanted. His release caused her to scream in ecstasy and arch her back again. Fiona felt warmth fill her. He pulled our and forced his body to the side and promptly fell asleep. Fiona rested her head on his chest and smiled as sleep also took her.

* * *

**Alrighty! Done!**

**I'm tired as hell. Its 1:00 in the morning. I wanna sleep. I don't wanna type anything for the next few days.**

**Please leave your reviews.**


End file.
